Polos opuestos
by Nemrac25
Summary: MCR ...LEMON un rockero y una abogada? es esto posible? dos polos opuestos en todos los sentidos, que sucedera con ellos? existira un ROMANCE QUIMICO? o los prejuicios de una sociedad de las fans y de ellos mismos los alejara?
1. Confesiones de dos polos opuestos

**Hola! bueno este es le primer fic que he creado y espero que sea de su agrado, les explico un poco, nuestros personajes nos relatan sus historias a travez de sus escritos en algo asi como que un diario, alli nos relataran todas las vivencias que han tenido desde que se conocieron, bueno mas bien desde un dia antes de que se conocieran... el DISCLAIMER creo que se escribe asi, es que todos los personajes de este fic son reales, bueno por lo menos los de la banda, pero la historia no lo es, nunca a pasado y quizas nunca suceda, asi que no lo utilizen como rumor xD jajaja bueno espero que disfruten estos capitulos y espero sus reviews no soy muy buena en esto en realidad, pero me encantaria recibir sus criticas, para saber que les gustaria o si les esta gustando el fic bueno besos!!**

**PD: si quieren acompañar con algo de musica este capitulo pueden hacerlo con la cancion F f f f falling de the rasmus si buscan la letra en español y la escuchan veran que cuadra con el capitulo bueno nos vemos!!!**

Gerard

"Estar con los fans no me hace sentir que hago esto solo" acababa de repetir esa frase en una entrevista por décima vez, en realidad que fácil era decir las cosas, que fácil era aparentar que todo estaba bien, que cantar me llenaba, que viajar, firmar autógrafos, estar con hermosas mujeres todas las noches de conciertos, una cada noche, una diferente, besarte con tus amigos y hacer que mas de 10mil personas se queden con la boca abierta, drogarte hasta mas no poder y combinar todo esto con el alcohol, fumar, bailar, reír. Si esa era la vida de una estrella de rock, pero después que todas las luces se apagan, que todas las fans se retiraban, que todos nos quedábamos descansando, llegaba el vacío, la depresión, la soledad. Si la maldita soledad, nunca he amado a nadie realmente, nunca ningún hombre o mujer ha llenado este podrido corazón, nunca he sufrido realmente por un amor, ya saben, ese sentimiento de que si esa persona no se encuentra a tu lado nunca podrás ser feliz, nunca podrás amar. He cantado miles de veces, sobre muertes, suicidios, depresiones, el desamor, pero muy pocas veces he estado realmente inspirado para sacar una canción meramente romántica… JA! Y eso que somos "my chemical romance" quizás mi único romance ha sido con mis fármacos, ellos que tomo cada día después que los conciertos y las giras pasan, para obviar la maldita sensación de que si estoy ¡¡¡solo!!! Que maldita depresión que me esta atacando una vez mas…. Quizás los doctores tenían razón y lo mejor que podía hacer era agarrar mi maldita Laptod y ponerme a escribir lo que me pase por la jodida cabeza…. Ya ni dibujar me provoca. Micky me ha dicho siempre "gee escribe, lo haces bien" ¿¿¿ustedes que opinan??? Jajaja si sinceramente me estoy volviendo loco, completamente loco, es decir¿a quien le hablo? Esto nunca lo van a leer nadie, sino ¿que va a pensar mas el mundo de mi? Aunque me importa mierda lo que digan o dejen de decir, ya no tienen mas que inventar, que si soy gay que si me sigo drogando, que si me emborracho¡¡que si respiro o dejo de respirar¡¡Maldición¡¡Que mierda es todo esto!! A veces me gustaría ser una persona normal, pero después me doy cuenta que nunca en mi vida he sido o seré normal Jajaja que destino el mío, quizás sea mejor así, algunos nacen para ser normales, tener una vida perfecta, otros como yo nacemos para ser los raros, los ignorados del mundo, los que vivimos toda la secundaria o borrachos y drogados o metidos en algún lugar siendo acosado por los malditos abusones del salón, pero supongo que haber pasado por todo eso tuvo sus recompensas, claro mírenme una súper mega estrella del rock, que tiene todo y a la vez nada… así es un rock star que esta solo a pesar de que siempre lo rodean personas diciéndole lo que tiene o no tiene que hacer… saben a veces estar parados en medio de una multitud es el lugar mas solitario del mundo… aunque existan miles de mujeres gritando mi nombre y que me aman, son unas niñas que se dejaron llevar por la fama, puedo asegurar que sino fuera famoso ninguna de ellas estaría "enamorada" de mi, solo seria un freak mas en sus vidas, o alguien raro que les paso por el lado y que se rieron de el a sus espaldas, si eso seria yo ahora, sino fuera cantante... a pesar de que se esto, las entiendo ¿saben? Yo también fui joven y fan, y me enamore de cuantas estrellas en ese momento existían, y creí que eran el amor de mi vida, pero claro solo eran bonitas ilusiones de un maldito momento, a la mayoría no las conocí cuando me gustaban, y cuando las llegue a ver en este momento, ya ni me interesaban en lo mas mínimo, me gustaría encontrar a alguien diferente, quien sea pero que aparezca en mi vida, que no sea otra fan mas enamorada del famoso "Gerard Arthur Way" sino simplemente de mi "Gee" de este pobre idiota, que unicamente quiere que alguien este con el, no solo por lo que aparenta ser ante el mundo, sino por lo que realmente es… maldita sea es mucho pedir a alguien que pueda leer mi jodido corazón???? Si supongo que es mucho pedir… no se puede tener todo en la vida…Bahh mejor dejo mi maldita depresión para otro día, ya me canse de esta maldita redacción, mejor me pongo a jugar los sims….

Carmen

Vaya otro día mas en los tribunales¡menos mal que esta vez el juicio salio a pedir de boca! Claro tenía que ser así¡¡para algo me he esforzado tanto!! No es fácil venir de un país tercermundista a conseguir trabajo en un país extraño, sola sin amigos o familia, y para mas ¡¡ser mujer y sobre todo latina!!! Es que todos los hombre creen que por ser "morena" tengo un cartel que dice "hola, soy una regalada puedes pedirme lo que tu quieras y yo no diré nada" al principio a todos les valía madre que tuviera titulo de abogada o no, que me matara durante 5 años estudiando y luego 3 mas para una especialización, les importaba un pepino reconocer que tenia tanta valía como ellos, nooo porque ellos solo veían a la típica latina de piernas bonitas y de color según ellos "exótico" ¡pervertidos es lo que son! Vergüenza le debería dar a todos los del buffet que en algún momento me juzgaron así, pero ya no, Jajaja desde hace un año cuando me comenzaron a dar casos importantes y demostré para supresa de muchos y desagrado de otros, que los ganaba todos, a dios gracias que así fue, porque por lo menos podría enviarles el dinero que mis padres necesitaban, y por supuesto el orgullo y la tranquilidad de que su única hija que los dejo, porque en su país no conseguía trabajo, triunfaba en el extranjero, y tenia una carrera que ascendía cada vez mas, para mi esto era algo importante, cuando me fui de caracas, me lamente profundamente durante muchos meses, primero por los horribles estereotipos que aquí en Nueva york y en todos los países del primer mundo nos aplican a los latinoamericanos, pero decidí no rendirme seguir adelante y por sobre todas las cosas no dejarme llevar por aquellas cosas horribles que pensaban los demás, no yo no era ese tipo de mujer, yo soy una luchadora, un montón de idiotas no me iban a ganar a mi, he vivido momentos duros, donde veía como mis padres no ganaban el suficiente dinero, como sufrían por comprar o pagar las cosas que necesitaban, como cada vez que salía a la calle corría el riesgo de no volver por la delincuencia, JAJAJA si he logrado pasar y salir airosa de todas estas cosas, obvio que podía ganarle a un montón de gringos creídos…pero, aparte de todo esto aun recuerdo a todos los que deje allá, y debo decir que nunca cambiaria a mi caracas por ninguna ciudad del mundo, la magia de mi país es única e inigualable. Bueno hablando de otras cosas, hoy Tom volvió a insinuarse… no es un mal chico, en realidad es muy apuesto y tiene buenos sentimientos, el me ha apoyado siempre en todos y cada uno de los pasos que he dado aquí, ha sido mi primer amigo en esta ciudad, le debo tanto, pero no me atrae tanto para que seamos algo mas de lo que somos ahora, es que ¿saben? Para que complicarme mi vida, mi carrera en fin toda yo ¿con un sentimiento tan ridículo como el enamorarme? Es algo insignificante, todos podemos vivir sin amor, mi prioridad es otra, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que buscar a un hombre al que simplemente me descontrole por completo la existencia… no, no necesito ese tipo de necedades, Yo Carmen Suels prometo firmemente no enamorarme nunca, y mucho menos estar con la patética actitud de todas las mujeres enamoradas, que dejan de importarse a si mismas con tal de que toda su vida gire en torno a un ridículo que solo nos engañan, hacen llorar, sentir mal, en fin nos hacen sufrir por amor NO, eso no es para mi, yo voy a ser algo mas que una simple ama de casa, y por el amor que se pudra, yo no lo necesito en lo mas mínimo, tengo una vida perfecta tal cual como esta, y sin nadie, mas la soledad no me asusta, es un momento para crecer, para ser yo, para que de una vez por todas logre lo que vine a buscar en este país, el triunfo. Bueno tengo que retirarme aun me queda poder analizar el próximo caso que me toca llevar creo que es también un pez grande, aunque… puedo dejarlo para mas tarde, quiero relajarme he trabajado mucho, lo merezco, si mejor, me pondré a jugar los sims, me divierte la idea de ser algo como que una "diosa virtual" y poder controlar la vida de mis personajes….

_**jajaja que tal??? son bien diferentes no??? veamos y aclaremos, carmen es venezolana de caracas, como sabran caracas es una ciudad de sur america que bueno es algo peligrosa pero eso si muy hermosa, y Gerard alias Gee, es de New Jersey. interesante les gusta los sims alguito en comun que tiene!!! espero que les gustara besos**_


	2. el encuentro segun Gerard

**Disclairmer: todos los personajes (los de la banda)son reales no me pertenecen (lastima) ni me perteneceran, los hecho que se narran en este fic son meramente imaginarios nada de esto ha pasado en realidad...**

**bueno aqui estoy con un nuevo cap!!! aun no recibo reviews supongo que es muy pronto perooo cuando los reciba sere feliz!!! espero que tu nuevo lector disfrutes de estos capitulos y sino lo haces por favor ayudame a escribirlos mejor... bueno muchos besos bye**

**PD: mi recomendacion musical esta vez es You are beautiful...**

Gerard

Otro día mas, igual que el anterior, nada cambia, uno pensaría que la vida de una banda seria increíblemente diferente, pero no, la mayoría de los días cuando no estamos de gira, es algo aburrida, y mas ahora que después de haber recorrido tantos países, decidimos tomarnos un tiempo, Micky y Fran están casados y quieren estar con sus esposas ahora, Bob quiere siempre practicar y Ray… pues no se nada de el desde que se terminamos la gira y regresamos a New Jersey…. Creo que saldré a caminar un poco, si quizás esto despeje mis ideas, mi soledad, mi tristeza, estas ganas que tengo de encontrar algo que no comprendo, y que por sobre todas las cosas quisiera terminar de entender… no se que me sucede, es como que necesito algo, que tengo que encontrarlo, algo que se me perdió, y que ahora mas que nunca lo necesito… dios hace mucho que no sentía esta necesidad de un buen trago de alcohol, eso era lo único que en el pasado me quitaba estas ganas de…. De no se que cosa… pero se que de algo, era lo unido que acallaba a este corazón que peca por sentir de mas. Mejor camino por la ciudad, si eso será lo mejor que puedo hacer, caminar y caminar hasta más no poder, demonios ¿donde estarán mis cigarros? Creo que los he perdido… soy un desastre un completo desastre.

Carmen

Bueno hoy escribo temprano porque no se si podré escribir en la tarde, creo que hoy tengo un día muy ocupado, tengo que viajar hasta New Jersey, que queda relativamente cerca de donde estoy pero igual que lata, tengo carro, (lujo que no me pude dar en caracas) pero igual conducir en New York es casi tan estresante como en caracas, muchos carros para una ciudad tan pequeña. Creo que iré en mero, si así es mas fácil llegar, me traerá buenos recuerdos nn me voy mas tarde contare que tal me fue… me siento extraña, no se porque, es como un presentimiento de algo, no se si sea bueno o malo solo se que lo siento, es raro, hum… interesante hace mucho que no lo sentía.

Gerard

Maldita sea cuando me caen una me caen todas, como es esto posible, es que ¿acaso ya no se puede dar un paseo tranquilamente por la ciudad sin que te ocurra nada malo? Es que porque tenia que ser tan……… ¡¡¡pedante!!!... creo que explicare que sucedió, estaba caminando por las calles, sin ningún rumbo fijo, sin nada que hacer ni a donde ir, pero si con mucho que pensar, no veía claramente hacia donde iba, estaba haciendo sol, y cargaba los lentes oscuros, estaba escuchando música en el Ipod, por amor al cielo todo el mundo sabe que cuando escuchas música entras en tu mundo y nunca te das cuenta de lo que haces en la realidad… continuo, allí estaba, caminando pensando en mis cosas cuando ¡¡¡BANG!!! Me resbale. Choque contra algo fuertemente, (supuse que no era una pared, sino una persona porque bueno, uno solo sabe esas cosas) pero el golpe con el piso nunca llego, de repente siento que estoy bajo algo calido y suave, había cerrado los ojos esperando el golpe, y por eso no me di cuenta que bueno mi mano había caído directamente en algo que realmente era muy suave JAJAJA lo admito mi curiosidad me venció y apreté aquella cosa "suave" cuando de repente sentí un fuerte dolor en la cara, al abrir los ojos me doy cuenta que me había caído encima de una mujer, y que mujer dios mío, hermosa como ella sola, la vi a la cara y me dejo tan impresionado que, no me di cuenta de los incontables esfuerzos que hacia para liberarse de mi, ni que estaba gritando y mucho menos que mi mano seguía en aquella cosa suave que había tocado y que era… si eso mismo, el seno de la señorita en cuestión. De la nada aparecieron dos policías que a punta de golpes e insultos (que no escuchaba porque tenia el ipod) me levantaron de encima de la chica, me pusieron contra la pared y me esposaron, cuando voltee, golpeado, con la cara doliéndome por la "cachetada" que con la fuerza que me la propino mas parecía un golpe de un boxeador profesional, insultado, avergonzado porque en ningún momento era mi intención caerle encima y mucho menos agarrarle…Bueno si apretarle un seno a la joven, ella se veía realmente molesta su hermoso rostro inspiraba miedo, en ese momento le dije al policía que no lo escuchaba que si era tan "amable" de sacarme los audífonos, él claro lo hizo, pero los rompió en su "delicado" intento de hacerlo, cosa que me enfureció hasta mas no poder,

-yo¿imbecil que te crees? Esos audífonos valen más de lo que tú podrás ganar en toda tu puta vida.

policía: el que no ganara mas eres tu, maldito abusador de mujeres¿Que creíste que podías ultrajar a esta señorita sin recibir castigo alguno? Ya veras majadero te iras derecho a la comisaría donde te pondremos los cargos y te hundirás en la cárcel

yo: ya quisiera ver que lo hagas policía de pacotilla, yo tengo los mejores abogados del mundo en cinco minutos saldré a la calle (en ese momento la joven se aproximo a mi, y al fin pude escuchar su voz, aunque no para darme un cordial saludo, pero admitámoslo ¿que mujer después de haberle caído encima lo hubiera hecho? Bueno probablemente una fan, pero esta chica no lo era)

muchacha: OH creedme que no te liberaras en cinco minutos amiguito, te acabas de equivocar seriamente conmigo, yo no soy una cualquiera a la cual puedes usar a tu antojo, soy una abogada y yo misma me encargare de que pagues por este abuso

yo: (mierda) mira discúlpame si? No fue mi intención caerte encima, me resbale y no supe que pasabas en ese momento.

Muchacha: claro y también fue sin intención que me…. Que me tocaras!! Verdad??? Y que por mas que te gritara y que te golpearas para que te me quitaras de encima, tu no me hiciste caso y seguiste allí mirándome como si fueras un retrasado mental!

yo: es que tu estas ciega o que? No estas viendo lo que el policía idiota acaba de hacer? Me rompió un audífono! Llevo un Ipod a todo volumen, no te podía escuchar!

- muchacha: claro y supongo que tanto usar el Ipod no solo daño tu audición sino también tu sentido del tacto ¿no es así¿O es que acaso no sentiste la cachetada que te di?

Yo: claro que lo sentí, pero discúlpame ¿cachetada? Esto fue mas el golpe de un boxeador, que la cachetada de una refinada abogada….(y allí paso, otra vez el dolor, pueden creerlo me volvió a golpear)

Muchacha¡eres un imbecil¿como te atreves?

Yo: me golpeaste…. Y dos veces…

Muchacha: vaya parece que tu cerebro volvió a funcionar

Yo: wow ninguna mujer me ha pegado antes

Muchacha: Oo oficial, creo que este chico esta seriamente drogado

Policía: Oo si… yo opino lo mismo, será mejor que lo llevemos a la comisaría

Yo: no esperen porque me van a llevar? No he hecho nada!!!

Policia: - piensa: este chico si que esta drogado- eso lo discutiremos en la comisaría

Y así fue el viaje… mi tranquilo día, resulto en esto, yo, golpeado, insultado, cacheteado 2 veces, insultado, en fin que día… ah claro y por ultimo¡preso! Si esto quedara muy bien en la revista, Gerard Way fue encarcelado por tratar de violar a una abogada…. Me retracto, si podían inventar algo mas de mi… OH no espera no lo inventaron en realidad sucedió, solo que yo no la quería violar. En fin, después que me metieron en la patrulla y llevaron a la muchacha conmigo, claro ella sentada adelante con el otro Policia, y yo atrás esposado y custodiado… bueno pensé, que lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de solucionar las cosas o por lo menos ser agradable con la chica y presentármele, si lo mas seguro es que era fan mía, y que cuando escuchara mi nombre se retractaría, nos tomaríamos una foto, un autógrafo, y listo se arreglarían las cosas.

yo: estem…. Bueno discúlpame sabes, de verdad no tenia malas intenciones contigo

muchacha: ajam….

Yo: ehm quisiera recompensarte ¿sabes?-ella se voltea y me mira con una clara burla en la cara-

Muchacha: no hay nada que tu puedas darme que yo necesite-se vuelve a voltear-

Yo: -pienso: que mujer tan ahhh..calmate piensa en cosas felices- bueno me gustaría presentarme

Muchacha: no me interesa

Yo: igual lo haré, mi nombre es…. Gerard Way…sonrió

Muchacha: ajam

Yo¿tú no me conoces?

Muchacha: JA obviamente NO

Yo¿no conoces a My Chemical Romance?

Muchacha: mira no me interesa a que secta religiosa pertenezcas pero no la conozco y no me interesa

Yo: - piensa: secta religiosa Oo¿?- no te equivocas.. no es una sect….

Policia: ya basta deja de importunar a la señorita, tienes derecho a guardar silencio

Yo: ………..- pienso: mierda esto era lo que me faltaba, porque tuve que tropezarme con una mujer bella, caerle encima, tocarle un seno, que me golpee, que me lleven preso, que sea abogada, y que para mas, piensa que mi banda es una secta religiosa, ósea tengo pinta de pertenecer a una secta religiosa!!me miro bueno estoy normal, supongo que quizás cuando me maquillo puedo parecer pero ahora no!, demonios como me safare de esto.

Policía: ya llegamos.. baja delincuente me saco de la patrulla

Yo: demonios¿que hago?

Policia: entra y siéntate aquí… señorita espere aquí por favor, si este delincuente la incomoda solo avísenos y lo trasladamos a una celda

Muchacha: claro, gracias oficial

Yo:… oye es que yo de verd..

Muchacha: ya escuchaste no? Si me incomodas te meterán en una celda

Yo: por favor –calmate piensa cosas felices- permíteme hablarte

Muchacha¿Qué quieres decirme?

Yo: de verdad, lo lamento, mira no quise propasarme contigo, se que no me vas a creer, pero haz el intento, no te conozco, no se quien eres, te juro que no tengo ninguna intención de hacerte daño. Mira por favor dejemos pasar esto, se que tendré graves problemas si esto se hace publico, te prometo que nunca me cruzare en tu vida si dejas esto de lado. Por favor

Muchacha¿como se que me estas siendo sincero?

Yo: ok mírame de verdad te estoy siendo sincero, te lo juro me miro durante un largo minuto sin decirme nada, me intimidaba, primera vez que una mujer me miraba con tanta intensidad, solo podía cruzar los dedos rogando por que me creyera… hasta que finalmente suspiro

Muchacha: supongo que quizás si fue un accidente… esta bien no presentare cargos, seria mucho papeleo si esto pasa a mayores

Yo : gracias gracias de verdad te lo agradezco

Muchacha: no…. No fue nada

Se levanto elegantemente, y fue hasta donde se encontraban los policías, hablo allí durante unos minutos, y luego regreso acompañada de uno de los policías.

Policia: te libraste esta vez muchachito, lograste convencer a la señorita

yo: yo no he hecho nada

Policia: si claro eso dicen todos me saco las esposas, menos mal tenia los brazos dormidos

yo: gracias dirigiéndome al Policia

Muchacha: dios mío que tarde se me ha hecho, maldición…salio apurada de la comisaría

Yo: espera, por favor un momento la alcance y tome del brazo, pero en ese momento sucedió algo extraño, sentí un fuerte corrientaza en el brazo, como si el contacto con ella hubiera sido…. oye de verdad gracias

Muchacha: se quedo mirando el brazo, hasta que la solté de nada… no hay problema

Yo: me miro a los ojos, que hermosa era, tenia unos ojos impresionantes, eran negros, no un momento, marrones… o… no lo se, solo se que eran hermosos si pero de todas formas gracias

Muchacha: claro alzo el brazo esperando que se parara un taxi bueno nos veremos… no espera tu promesa fue que no lo haríamos sonrió

Yo: si tienes razón…..entonces espero que pases un buen día… como te llam… en ese momento se paro el taxi, genial cuando le iba a preguntar el nombre

Muchacha: bueno no tengo tiempo, estem… adiós

Y se monto en el taxi y se fue…. Así sin mas… no supe su nombre, ni nada de ella excepto que era abogada… pensando bien el día, no fue tan malo, no se porque, desde que vi que se iba el taxi no pude evitar sonreír… que hermosa era, tan fuerte, tan decidida, y no me conocía… eso era nuevo… si muy nuevo, alguien completamente diferente a mi…en ese instante mira la mano con la que la había tocado -bueno soy hombre.. y ese es el seno mas hermoso que he tocado- sonreí ante este pensamiento Gerard Way te acabas de salvar de una grande…. Espero que mi promesa no se cumpla y la pueda ver….

_Pobre Gee... todo lo que le paso el dia de hoy!!! JA pero si estaba buscando ya lo encontro mejor dicho no lo encontro se choco contra el!!! jajaja espero que lo hayan disfrutado ahora viene que es lo que piensa carmen de este encuentro_

_bye_


	3. el encuentro segun carmen

**DISCLAIMER ningun de los personas que aparecen en esta historias son mios, pero si son reales (los de la banda)**

**espero qe disfruten este capitulo, ya vimo que piensa gerard ahora a ver que dice nuestra abogada de su encuentro jujuju... creo que se van a reir mucho**

**PD: acompañen este capitulo con la cancion de every time we touch de cascada!**

Carmen

Dios es que esto solo me pasa a mi y al pato Lucas!!! Claro hoy que tenia que ir a donde mis clientes, hoy que se suponía que mi día seria perfecto, hoy que se supone que nada de nada me pasaría, (si ya lo se el presentimiento pero igual) se suponía que iría a ver a mi cliente, que me sentaría con el, que hablaría de cosas legales, que me regresaría a mi casa, y que me pondría a estudiar el susodicho caso, pero nooo me tuve que encontrar con el. Si precisamente con ese entupido pedante!!!... aunque bueno… lindo, lo admito era lindo, y esos ojos, guao me dejo empatada… pero que demonios digo!!! Me estoy volviendo loca de remate ¿o que? Ese imbecil que se atrevió a tocarme mi…. Mi… mi niña!!! No se lo he permitido a ningún hombre en años y no se lo voy a permitir a el, bueno no se lo permití, y de paso que se quedo allí después de caerse encima mío, y no se movía!! Ok ok tenia un ipod, lo entiendo yo me pierdo en mi mundo cuando escucho música pero por lo menos me doy cuenta que si me he caído encima de alguien tengo que levantarme!!!!... contare que sucedió. Estaba caminando por las calles de new Jersey tratando de encontrar la calle donde me había citado el fulano cliente, iba algo distraída y no prestaba mucha atención a la calla cuando de repente ¡¡BUNG!! Choque contra algo y de repente sentí un peso encima mío, y para mas colmo una mano tocándome un…. Una lola…. Cuando Salí de mi pequeño shock comencé a gritar, mire al tipo que se me había lanzado y que de paso me estaba tocando descaradamente… parecía que no me escuchaba porque no me hizo caso, hasta que sucedió¡me apretó! Allí si que no aguante y le pegue una cachetada en toda la cara, creo que tanto fue el escándalo en la calle que llegaron dos oficiales, para ayudarme, lo levantaron y esposaron mientras que a mi me ayudaron a pararme, los oficiales, le gritaban que quien era, que les diera su nombre, pero parecía que no los escuchaba, hasta que el muy,… ahhh cínicamente les ha dicho

chico: disculpen no los escucho, tengo los audífonos puestos ¿pueden sacármelos ya que yo no puedo?

El policia muy molesto se los arranco y al parecer se los rompio porque se llevo a cabo el siguiente dialogo:

chico¿imbecil que te crees? Esos audífonos valen más de lo que tú podrás ganar en toda tu puta vida.

policía: el que no ganara mas eres tu, maldito abusador de mujeres¿Que creíste que podías ultrajar a esta señorita sin recibir castigo alguno? Ya veras majadero te iras derecho a la comisaría donde te pondremos los cargos y te hundirás en la cárcel

chico: ya quisiera ver que lo hagas policía de pacotilla, yo tengo los mejores abogados del mundo en cinco minutos saldré a la calle (en ese momento la joven se aproximo a mi, y al fin pude escuchar su voz, aunque no para darme un cordial saludo, pero admitámoslo ¿que mujer después de haberle caído encima lo hubiera hecho? Bueno probablemente una fan, pero esta chica no lo era)

alli si que me moleste, quien se creia que era!!! Osea era imposible que esto estuviera pasando¿se queria valer de abogados para salir airoso de otra abogada? Pues se iba a quedar bien cortado, porque para algo soy abogada, lo juro en ese momento pensaba que si era por mi lo mataba alli mismo… ¿¡quien se creía que era!? Ya me encargaria yo de bajarle esos humos.

yo: OH creedme que no te liberaras en cinco minutos amiguito, te acabas de equivocar seriamente conmigo, yo no soy una cualquiera a la cual puedes usar a tu antojo, soy una abogada y yo misma me encargare de que pagues por este abuso

el se vio como que asustado por un segundo pero aun así tuvo el descaro de decirme lo siguiente:

chico: mira discúlpame si? No fue mi intención caerte encima, me resbale y no supe que pasabas en ese momento.

El creía que yo era idota que le iba a creer pero nada lo puse en su lugar

yo: claro y también fue sin intención que me…. Que me tocaras!! Verdad??? Y que por mas que te gritara y que te golpearas para que te me quitaras de encima, tu no me hiciste caso y seguiste allí mirándome como si fueras un retrasado mental!

chico: es que tu estas ciega o que? No estas viendo lo que el policía idiota acaba de hacer? Me rompió un audífono! Llevo un Ipod a todo volumen, no te podía escuchar!

De verdad que este idiota ¿quien se creía que era? NADIE eso era el NADIE, en cambio yo soy una de las mejores abogadas de la ciudad, el no era NADIE para hablarme de esa manera

yo: claro y supongo que tanto usar el Ipod no solo daño tu audición sino también tu sentido del tacto ¿no es así¿O es que acaso no sentiste la cachetada que te di?

chico: claro que lo sentí, pero discúlpame ¿cachetada? Esto fue mas el golpe de un boxeador, que la cachetada de una refinada abogada

Aquí si que no me aguante¡¡había cruzado la línea!!! Con todas las ganas del mundo que tenia, lo volví a cachetear, como se atreve que parecía un boxeador! Como se atrevió a faltarme el respeto de esta forma!!!

yo¡eres un imbecil¿como te atreves?

Pero aquí el chico me dio sinceramente mucha lastima… creo que era enfermo o tenia problemas mentales, es eso o estaba drogado…solo atino a decirme

chico: me golpeaste…. Y dos veces

En realidad la cara de sorpresa que puso el… me dio risa, solo atine a decir que si estaba drogado, en ese momento por alguna razon me parecio de lo mas adorable, aunque claro en ese momento que carrizo me pasaba, que yo no podia pensar en eso, gracias a dios que uno de los oficiales decidio montarlo en la patrulla. Como yo no llevaba carro tambien me llevaron para poner la denuncia y todo eso, solo que adelante, los oficiales tuvieron el suficiente tacto para no ponerme al lado del abusador eso. Mientras ibamos en camino, me quede pensando de porque estas cosas me pasaban a mi, y porque este chico me inquietaba tanto… quizas solo eran ideas mias, si es eso solo ideas tontas ideas cuando el de repente hablo.

chico: estem…. Bueno discúlpame sabes, de verdad no tenia malas intenciones contigo

maldita sea justo cuando no queria escucharlo, el hablo… tenia una voz muy… interesante, dios que pienso estoy loca? Solo atine a decir

yo: ajam….

chico: ehm quisiera recompensarte ¿sabes?-

me volteo y me lo miro con una clara burla. Quien se creia realmente este chico, como podia pensar que era lindo? Tremendo creído es lo que resulto ser, bien dejame bajarte los humos una vez mas amiguito.

yo: no hay nada que tu puedas darme que yo necesite-

Me volví a voltear dispuesta a seguir ignorándolo

chico: bueno me gustaría presentarme

Esto era lo que me faltaba que se presentara porque demonios puede creer el ¿que me interesa conocerlo? Estupido creido!

yo: no me interesa

chico: igual lo haré, mi nombre es…. Gerard Way…sonrió

Que sonrisa tan bella…. No, no mantente firme eso es¿ quien se cree? De seguro es un gigoló de esos que se la pasan conquistando mujerzuelas en la calla… esta muy equivocado conmigo

yo: ajam

chico:¿tú no me conoces?

No de verdad el piensa que es ¿que¿Un regalo divino para las mujeres que todas deberíamos conocerlo? Si claro yo te aviso, creído, serás lindo pero no te creas tanto

yo: JA obviamente NO

chico¿no conoces a My Chemical Romance?

Ah con que era esto no? Claro que conozco a my romance o algo así… no es un ¿secta religiosa? Si debe de ser algo de esas cosas… es mas mírale la pinta que trae nada mas… cabello negro largo, jeans desgastados, camisa negra junto con una chaqueta azul de Jean también, lentes obscuros… claro es obvio es uno de esos raritos de las sectas satánicas, es que con que tipo de gente me tengo que topar yo!?

yo: mira no me interesa a que secta religiosa pertenezcas pero no la conozco y no me interesa

El puso una cara muy graciosa otra vez juro que me iba a reír… Jajaja quizás no este acostumbrado que le digan tan de frente lo que no quiere escuchar! Pobre idiota ¬¬U menos mal que el Policia me volvió a salvar

chico: Oo ¿?no te equivocas.. no es una sect….

Policia: ya basta deja de importunar a la señorita, tienes derecho a guardar silencio

Gracias a dios que el silencio incomodo se termino a los pocos minutos porque llegamos a la comisaría…

Policia: entra y siéntate aquí… señorita espere aquí por favor, si este delincuente la incomoda solo avísenos y lo trasladamos a una celda

yo: claro, gracias oficial

estaba sentada, el chico se veía realmente preocupado, algo me decía que no debería de estar allí en este momento, quizás dejara todo así… bueno quizás no… ojala que no hable no quisiera tener que volver a formar otra conversación entupida y sin sentí…

chico:… oye es que yo de verd..

Ahh no era mejor pararlo allí mismo y que no dijera nada mas!

yo: ya escuchaste no? Si me incomodas te meterán en una celda

chico: por favor permíteme hablarte

Me dio lastima, algo me decía que era un buen chico, pobre estaba tan asustado… bien aquí lo admito deje mi orgullo de lado¿que perdía dejándolo hablar?

yo¿Qué quieres decirme?

chico: de verdad, lo lamento, mira no quise propasarme contigo, se que no me vas a creer, pero haz el intento, no te conozco, no se quien eres, te juro que no tengo ninguna intención de hacerte daño. Mira por favor dejemos pasar esto, se que tendré graves problemas si esto se hace publico, te prometo que nunca me cruzare en tu vida si dejas esto de lado. Por favor

Siendo abogada me guarde mis dudas… y así atentando contra todo lo que me habían enseñado quise por primera vez en muchos años, guiarme por la buena fe.

yo¿como se que me estas siendo sincero?

chico: ok mírame de verdad te estoy siendo sincero, te lo juro

Lo mire durante un minuto sin decirle nada, parecía sincero, siempre me enseñaron los compañeros de criminalistica, que cuando alguien miente se le contraen las pupilas… bien esta vez eso no sucedió, me era sincero, lo sabia lo sentía, todo esto había sido un acción de y yo solo lo estaba exagerando… soy humana y con un suspiro admití que me había equivocado

yo: supongo que quizás si fue un accidente… esta bien no presentare cargos, seria mucho papeleo si esto pasa a mayores

chico : gracias gracias de verdad te lo agradezco

yo: no…. No fue nada

me levante lo mas lentamente que pude, me dolían las piernas… sabrá dios cuanto pesaba el chico ese, fui a hablar con el oficial que me estaba atendiendo, le di las gracias por lo mucho que habían hecho por mi, pero que no pensaba levantar cargos en contra del chico, era solo un accidente, no había sido al propósito, me preguntaron si estaba segura, yo aunque dude un instante dije que si, lo estaba. Después de esto el oficial se dirigió donde estaba el chico y lo soltó

Policia: te libraste esta vez muchachito, lograste convencer a la señorita

chico: yo no he hecho nada

Policia: si claro eso dicen todos

chico: gracias

En ese momento como si fuera una inspiración divina recordé porque había ido a new Jersey, recordé que tenia un cliente y que la cita era hace 1 hora, oh maldición lo había dejado plantado, mi jefe me va a mataría.. Salí corriendo de la comisaría

yo: dios mío que tarde se me ha hecho, maldición…

De repente el chico me siguió mientras corría en dirección a la calle para tomar el primer taxi que pasara en ese momento.

Chico : espera, por favor un momento….oye de verdad gracias

Se que sonara estupido que alguien como yo lo diga pero….juro que apenas sentí su mano sobre mi brazo, sentí una corriente eléctrica que me recorrió por completo… nunca me había sucedido esto antes… sin entender el porque me quede viendo la mano de el, creo que se dio cuenta porque me soltó enseguida

yo: de nada… no hay problema

lo mire a los ojos, que hermoso color tenían, eran verdes con gris o algo así, eran tan bellos, creí que me podía quedar mirando esos ojos todo el tiempo del mundo… hasta que este pensamiento callo en el área de raciocinio de mi cerebro y retire la mirada rápidamente

chico: si pero de todas formas gracias

no supe que mas decir así que levante el brazo, para que el bendito taxi llegara y me llevara de una buena vez donde el cliente, que seguramente ya no estaba esperando por mi.

yo: claro bueno nos veremos… no espera tu promesa fue que no lo haríamos

No pude evitarlo sonreí al recordar la cara de asustado del chico, mas bien todas las caras que había puesto el día de hoy, creo que nunca mas lo volveré a ver, y quizás esto sea lo mejor para mi

chico: si tienes razón…..entonces espero que pases un buen día… como te llam…

En ese momento se paro el taxi, uff gusto en el momento, creo que me iba a preguntar el nombre pero es mejor que no lo sepa, quien sabe si es un fanático religioso no me conviene tenerlo atrás mío como un loco… aunque me gustaría verlo de nuevo… demonios en que pienso… no nada de eso lo mejor que le diga:

yo: bueno no tengo tiempo, estem… adiós

y así fue el taxi arranco, no me atreví a voltear a verlo, es lo mejor así…. Aunque si cambie la dirección, pedí que me llevaran a mi casa hasta New york, quería tomar un baño caliente, relajarme quizás conectarme y ver si alguna de mis amigas me han enviado un email. Y aquí estoy, escribiendo esto, preparando mi baño y claro tomando fuerzas para decirle a mi jefe que deje plantado a mi cliente por culpa de un….. de un chico, Gerard… si así me dijo que se llamaba… hum… bonito nombre… bueno me despido hasta mañana

_jajajajajaja una secta satanica xD... nuestra amiga sera muy inteligente pero no sale de sus libros de derecho y de sus casos...jajaja al parecer nuestro lindo Gee tambien levanto chispas en ella jujuju a ver que pasara ahora con esta pareja dispareja!!! quien sera el cliente al que dejo plantado? que dira cuando se entere que es realmente My Chemical Romance? aparecera Tom en todo esto?? descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo_


	4. de pensamientos y posibles reencuentros

_**Hello estoy aquí con este capitulo, por ahora sera el ultimo que pongo, cuando reciba sus comentarios, continuare publicando, a ver que tal les parece y que tal va la historia, o si de plano es horrible y quieren que la deje hasta alli xD bueno nos vemos!**_

Capitulo 4

Gerard

Hace mas de una semana que me llevaron preso por "abusar de una mujer" jajajaja aun me río al recordar la discusión con aquella muchacha… era tan… guerrera, no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, una mujer… si que mujer, aquella cara, con tantas facetas, tan furiosa, triste, seria, pensativa, hermosa, si eso ultimo era la palabra, la única sonrisa que me regalo antes de irse sin volverse atrás… sino fuera por la "seriedad" del momento hubiera reído durante mucho rato cuando pensó que la banda era una secta religiosa xD jajajaja sigo diciendo no se que de raro encontró en mi vestimenta ese día, estaba bastante normal! Bueno ella estaba claro elegante, y ese perfume quedo adherido a la chaqueta desde ese día, era dulce como rosas con vainilla, algo completamente adictivo…. Y por dios que yo soy uno de esos seres humanos que sabe lo peligroso que son las cosas adictivas… abogada, quiero encontrarte, se que a simple vista somos diferentes, pero igual, será bueno que podamos vernos. En fin dejando de lado estas cursilerias, dentro de unos meses empezaremos una nueva gira mundial, esto nos llevara por casi todo el planeta, sobre todo a lugares que nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocer, como Suramérica, en 6 años que tenemos como banda nunca hemos podido ir, Ray que tiene sus famosas raíces latinas, nos ha contado algo de esos lugares, dice que son muy calurosos, el sol casi siempre brilla por lo menos en la mayoría de esos países, también nos cuenta que la comida es deliciosa, como que una mezcla de todo, pero lo que nos dice es que lo mas hermoso de esos lugares son las mujeres, tan solo de imaginarlas se me vuelve la boca agua, según Ray la mayoría son morenas, castañas, con ritmo, sabor, que bailan como ninguna, son alegres… morenas… así era el color de mi abogada, ¿de donde será? Tantas preguntas que tengo con respecto a ella, y nadie que me las responda…. Mierda, otra vez esta en mi pensamiento, y ni cuenta me doy!... en que estaba? Ah si lo de la gira, en fin visitaremos asia, europa, América, etc, etc… solo que se ha atrasado un poco, al parecer tendremos que poner una demanda contra una banda mexicana que esta plagiando nuestras se letras…. Se llama… este… ehmm…. Ya va yo me acuerdo… era algo relacionado con osos…. Los teddy bear… no, no era eso, los ositos polares.. no tampoco… ahmm como se llaman los animales estos! (me refiero al nombre de la banda no a los integrantes xD) ah,,… ahhh ya me acorde eran los ositos cariñositos!!! Si esa era como lo pude olvidar??? Aunque no puedo entender como una banda con ese nombre puede copiar nuestras letras… el punto es que le pondremos una demanda o algo así, y la disquera contrato a un grupo de abogados que según son los "tiburones" de la ciudad, mañana tendremos la reunión con ellos, para explicarle lo de la similitud de la letras, del estilo de la música, del nombre eso si que no… pero al parecer hubo un problema hace una semana y las cosas se atrasaron un poco, creo que uno de los abogados nunca llego o algo así, en fin ellos ya cuadraron las cosas con los managers y los jefes, pero necesitan hablar con nosotros (en realidad fue idea de Micky) creen que vamos a explicarle mejor y darle nuestro punto de vista sobre la musica y todo eso… aunque que aburrido, estar reunido con un monton de viejos aburridos, que solo hablan de una manera complicada y se pasan la vida liberando culpables, robando a los pobres, buscando alguna salida "legal" a los problemas de todos… aunque quizas no todos sean así, no mi abogada no debe ser así, ella debe ser toda justicia, toda rectitud, si se le ve en la cara, alguien que nunca sale del mundo de perfeccion al cual debe de estar acostumbrada…Fuck otra vez en lo mismo no tengo remedio… no no lo tengo jajajaja mejor me voy vamos a comenzar una entrevista y frankie esta tratando de molestarme para saber que estoy escribiendo…

Carmen

Que semana tan dura, despues de haber dejado plantado al cliente, y claro soportar el regaño interminable del socio mayoritario de la firma de abogados, por fin pude reunirme a los dos dias con el dichoso señor y hablar sobre cual es el caso, al cual claro fui asignada con Tom… debo decir que esto es uno de los casos mas presuntuosos que en toda mi carrera he tenido que hacerme caso… pero aunque lo sea, se manejan grandes cantidades de dinero ya que estaremos enfrentando a dos disqueras muy importantes, una de aquí y otra de mexico, al parecer es algo relacionado con el plagio de canciones entre dos bandas, la gravedad del caso radica en que es algo ya internacional, y no solo en tribunales estadounidenses… bueno toda la semana pasada, me he quedado hasta muy tarde con Tom, analizados las dichosas letras, mañana nos reuniremos con la banda, para que ellos nos den su punto de vista y blah blah… ahora que recuerdo, nos dieron el nombre de la banda y los datos de cada uno como material extra, tienen un nombre raro, My Chemical Romance, no se porque se me hace conocido, se que lo he escuchado antes… aunque My Romance Químico suena mas como que alguien que esta enamorado de las drogas Jajaja…. En fin, nuestro deber es defenderlos, para que sus derechos de autor sean respetados y todo eso… no he escuchado nada de esa banda, en realidad mis gustos musicales son mucho mas inclinados a la música en español, uno que otro grupo rock y claro la clásica, me fascina, por algo pase 10 años de mi vida aprendiéndolo y tocándolo, lamentablemente por razones monetarias nunca pude especializarme y simplemente ser pianista, es que en algo tuvo razón mi padre… no puedes pagar tus deudas solamente con tocar piano, pero no me arrepiento el derecho me apasiona. Hum… Gerard… así también se llama el chico que conocí aquel día, lastima que no nos dieran fotos de ellos, aunque dudo que el mundo sea un lugar tan pequeño como para que nos volvamos a encontrar… si es imposible, eso fue solo cosa de un día… una día muy loco… ese chico… esos ojos… que demonios estoy pensando! En vez de hacer eso debería acostarme es algo tarde llegue hace poco y mañana tengo una reunión temprano con estos chicos, a ver que tal salen las cosas con ellos… hablando de otras cosas estoy algo apenada, me entere por una llamada que la madre de una de mis mejores amigas de Venezuela había fallecido, me pego mucho, esa señora era un ángel, y mas por mi amiga, no pude estar con ella, solo la llame, es tan horrible estar lejos de las personas que quieres… hoy también Tom me invito a cenar con el, fue un gesto muy lindo, dado que supuso como me sentía por lo de mi amiga, en realidad no había caído en cuenta que era una cita lo que me pedía, pensé que quería que cenáramos para seguir discutiendo sobre la demanda que se nos aproximaba, pero cuando llegamos al restaurante y estaba dispuesta a agarrar el portafolios, el solo me dijo que lo dejaramos alli:

Tom: dejalo alli Carms

Yo: pense que ibamos a seguir discutiendo lo de la demanda

Tom: eres incansable verdad? No, descansemos, hemos trabajado lo suficiente por el día de hoy, mañana contunuaremos, hoy encarguémonos de disfrutar al maximo lo que nos queda de día

Yo: ohh… jejeje gracias que considerado de tu parte Tom

Tom: siempre estare para servirte-sonrie-

Yo: gracias Tom, no se que haría sin ti

me acerque y lo bese rápidamente en los labios, el me sonrió otra vez, tomo delicadamente mi cuello y me beso, fue algo placentero, pero lo que mas odiaba de los besos era que en esos momentos no podía despejar mi mente, siempre de pequeña pensé que un beso de verdad era aquel que simplemente me dejaba sin aliento, sin pensamientos, sin nada, que todo se convertía en simplemente sentir y hacer sentir, reaccione cuando sentí la lengua de Tom jugando con la mia, y sus manos acariciando mi espalda, abr los ojos y mire fijamente la cara de Tom mientras me besaba, estaba tan concentrado, me preguntaba que sentiría el cuando me besaba, quizás nada o quizás todo, de repente me vino a la mente la imagen de aquel chico… Gerard, en medio de mi beso con Tom no pude evitar medio sonreír y pensar:

Yo: que perra soy, por lo menos debería evitar pensar en otro hombre que no sea Tom mientras lo besas a el… pero que puedo hacer? Digo esta bien pensar en un monton de cosas sin sentido durante un beso… creo, pero pensar en otro hombre, es como que mucho xD

Me separe lentamente de Tom pude ver como el sonreía, me sentí algo apenada por esto ultimo, y sin mirarlo le dije, mejor bajamos, me muero de hambre

Tom: claro hermosa

Llegamos a un pequeño restaurante italiano una de mis comidas favoritas, nos sentamos, pedí lo que mas me gustaba la Lasaña, o como le decían en mi país, Pastiche… nunca fui de esas mujeres que cuidaran mucho su alimentación, odio hacer dietas, prefiero mil y un beses que el trajín diario del día a día fueran modelando mi figura, odio ver a mujeres plásticas que solo se preocupan de cuanto deben masticar una lechuga para que tenga menos calorías, es algo tan estupido, me enfermaba!, en fin la cena fue deliciosa, antes de retirarnos se formo un gran escándalo en la calle, al parecer alguna celebridad entraría al restauran, eso no es raro en new york casi es normal ver esto, pero claro nunca faltan los gritos de las muchachitas emocionadas, cuando vi esto decidí que era mejor apurarnos, Tom pago la cena, mientras salíamos del local choque contra alguien, no fue muy fuerte solo un roce, no voltee solo murmure un lo siento (im sorry) y seguí de largo, Tom ya me estaba esperando en la puerta del carro dispuesto a abrirla para mi como un caballero, subí arranco el carro y bueno aquí estamos. Hum… ya me entro el sueño, mañana escribiré para contar que tal fue la reunión. Bye

Anotacion rapida de

Gerard

Creo que me estoy obsesionando si estoy seguro, o me estoy volviendo loco… hoy cuando Sali a cenar con los chicos, senti su aroma, si su perfume tan delicioso, rosas con vainilla, wow que increíble, se que choque con alguien, pero no pude ver quien era, cuando voltee ya se habia ido… sera que estoy loco? O me habre vuelto a cruzar con mi abogada….


End file.
